The disclosure generally relates to the field of computer systems, and more particularly to pattern based security for mobile devices.
Mobile devices employ various security mechanisms such as passwords, personal identification numbers, fingerprints, etc., to determine whether a user is authorized to access the device. Mobile devices may also allow a user to access or unlock a device using a particular finger gesture or tracing a pre-defined pattern password on a grid.